Brotherly Love
by Cecil.B.93
Summary: After her two brothers are found dead, Bella moves back in with Charlie so he won't be lonely. On her first day of school, she befriends Alice, Edward, and Rosalie Cullen. What will happen when they invite her to a "slumber party"?   AU, NOT AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just wanted to warn you now, the beginning of this chapter at least may not have much dialogue, but I promise you that by the end of the chapter, there will be more dialogue. So just hang in there through the beginning.**

**There will be some OOC in this story****, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I own...hmm...oh, just the plot. :( darn, everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Here it is!**** Chapter One**

I took one last look at the two pitch black coffins before turning back to the car. I still couldn't believe they were gone, the two most important people in my life. I got into the car with Charlie, my dad, and we headed back home. Even though it was November, almost the middle of the school year, I'd decided to move to Forks, Washington, with him after I heard about my two brothers to keep him company and give my mother, Renee, and her new husband, Phil Dwyer, some privacy.

When I was about three my mother and father divorced. My mom moved herself and I to Pheonix, Arizona, while my two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, stayed with my dad. Emmett and I are twins and Jasper is older by two years, so he was five when our parents split. Throughout the years, we all visited each other, mostly during the summer. My brothers were the only ones who knew the real me. We told each other everything and did everything together. Now, I have no one. My mother and I are too different, she likes to tell everything while I'm more shy. I'm like my father, but I still can't talk to him about every thing. We're both real quiet and don't show emotion very easily. My brothers were able to get me to tell them anything, but now they're gone. They were attacked by a bear while they were camping.

When we pulled up to the house, it looked sad, like it knew that they were gone. Charlie and I went inside and both went to our own rooms. When I got to my room, I decided to unpack everything I brought then start dinner. As I started unpacking my pictures, I started crying again. Most of them were Jasper, Emmett, and I when we were together. In each picture we were laughing or doing something stupid. I put them all around my room and made sure my favorite was right by my bed. It was a picture of the three of us when Jasper was 12 and Emmett and I were 10. The guys had come down to Pheonix to visit. Renee and Phil had decided to take us to an amusement park. While the guys were riding one of the big roller coasters, Renee dragged me into one of the gift shops they had. When she wasn't looking, I snuck off. As I was walking around I found the Merry-Go-Round. It was my favorite ride, so I got in line and rode it. I forgot all about my family and rode it five times. On my sixth time, I saw Jasper and Emmett yelling my name and running towards me with Renee and Phil not far behind. My brothers jumped on while it was turning and held me in a hug. They all spent 30 minutes looking for me. While the guys were hugging me, mom pulled out her camera and took a picture of us. It showed how much we really loved one another.

I looked at the clock and went downstairs to make dinner. I decided on something easy and just made some cheese ravioli. Charlie and I ate in silence, still upset about what today's previous events. After dinner, I cleaned the dishes and headed upstairs to go to bed. Even though it was a Monday, I didn't have to go to school until Thursday.

The next two days went by without any excitement since I didn't have school and Charlie didn't have work until next week. On Tuesday, we just moped around the house still deep in our mourning states. On Wednesday, Charlie's friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, invited him over to watch the game. While he was gone I drove around town in the new truck he bought off of his friend Billy for me. I went by the store to buy some more groceries then stopped by the library. I made a mental note to find a book store or better library. When I got back home I put the groceries away and noticed that it was still only three in the afternoon. Since it wasn't raining today, I pulled my coat on and started to walk on the trail through the forest that's right behind the house. When I came to the small creek I stopped and a flood of memories hit me again. When I would come up here to visit during the summer, Charlie would bring us here to swim. I sat on the big rock that was by the creek and closed my eyes as I remembered everything.

When I opened my eyes it was darker. By the time I got home the sun was almost gone and Charlie was home with a pizza box on the kitchen table.

"I noticed you were gone and just ordered a pizza for dinner." He told me quietly.

"Oh, okay." I sat down next to him and ate my pizza.

"I'll clean up tonight." He said when we finished. I headed upstairs and took a shower before going to bed. I had school tomorrow and didn't want to be too tired.

**Well thanks for reading! I have the whole story already finished, so it won't take long to get through at all. I promise things will pick up, and this story is not very long (Chapter wise). There are only about 10 chapters, but it was a total of 45 pages in Word.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! I've already got a few reviews, story alerts, and even favorite stories!**

**Here's Chapter Two! It will get a lot better, this chapter has more dialogue in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the plot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Are you sure you're ready for school?" Charlie asked me when I came down the stairs.

"Yes, dad. I'm sure I'm ready." I reassured him. "I'm using mom's last name so that nobody knows I'm their sister. I don't want anyone being my friend out of pity or giving me those sad looks all day. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He said as he left for work. I grabbed a granola bar before heading to school.

When I pulled into the parking lot it was practically empty. I chose a spot off to the side so people wouldn't notice my truck right away and started for the front office. I walked in and saw a lady with bright red hair, freckles, and glasses sitting at the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked in a secretary-like voice.

"My name is Isabella Sw...Dwyer. I'm new and came to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes," she dug around before handing me two papers, "here is your schedule and a map of the school."

"Thank you." I told her before turning to go back outside. It was still pretty early and there wasn't really any students here yet so I sat down at a table. I looked over my schedule and the map, the school wasn't very big so I didn't think I would get lost too easily. After I looked that over, I pulled out my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, and started reading it again. When I was about halfway through the third chapter I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see two girls smiling at me. The one who tapped me is very short with spiky black hair and golden eyes, she reminded me a lot of a pixie. The girl next to her was taller with long blonde hair and golden eyes. They both looked like models.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Dwyer." The short, pixie-like one said.

"Yes, I go by Bella though." I told her.

"Okay Bella, my name is Alice Cullen and this is my sister, Rosalie Hale. We just wanted to introduce ourselves and help you if you need it." The Alice told me.

"Um, thank you. I already looked at the map they gave me so I don't think I'll get lost at all."

"Okay, that's good. How would you like to sit with us at lunch? We know what it's like being the new kids." Rosalie said.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks."

"Can we see your schedule?" Alice asked. I grabbed it from my bag and handed it to her so they could look at it.

"Oh, we just have Math together." Rosalie said. "But I'll still see you at lunch."

"And we only have English, but I'll see you at lunch too." Alice said.

"Oh, look!" Rosalie said to Alice, "She has Biology with Edward."

"Who's Edward?" I asked them.

"He's our brother, he should be here," Alice looked around for him, "there he is. Edward!"

I looked in the direction she was looking and saw the guy who must be Edward. He was taller than me with bronze hair that was messy and golden eyes like the girls, but his were much darker. I had to remind myself to breathe when I saw him, he is gorgeous!

"Yes Alice?" He asked, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"This is Bella Dwyer, she's new and I wanted you to meet her. She's going to sit with us at lunch and also, you have biology with her." She told him.

"Oh, well hello Bella." He turned to look at me and froze. His face changed from welcoming to pained and his eyes seemed to turn black. "I...have to go." He said quickly before running off.

"Hmm, that was weird." Rosalie said.

"Oh well, come on Bella, we need to get to English." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bench and towards our class.

"What was wrong with your brother?" I wondered.

"Oh just ignore him, he has bad mood swings." She joked with me. When we got to class, I was lucky enough to be seated right by Alice. After English she made sure I got to my French class before going to her own class. My French class was very small, so I got to know a few more people there. After French I walked with Angela Webber, who was in French also, to our next class which was actually just study hall. We talked some more and I really began to like Angela. She was quiet and shy like me, but still very welcoming like Alice and Rosalie. After study hall I had Math with Rosalie. She met me by my locker before we headed to class. This time I had to sit by a guy named Mike Newton. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and I could tell that he was a jock. He tried to flirt with me the whole period.

"Mike would not leave me alone at all!" I told Rosalie after class as we walked to lunch.

"Well, he's a big flirt, so don't give in to any of it." She laughed.

"Oh I won't." I said and she laughed again. When we got to the lunch table she was still laughing and Alice and Edward were watching us. I noticed that Edward seemed to be calmer, but still tense, and his eyes looked brighter, too.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Mike Newton was flirting with Bella last hour." Rosalie told them. They started to laugh with her.

"It's not funny." I said as I walked of to the lunch line to get food. I felt someone following me and looked behind me to see Edward with me.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for this morning." He started to tell me. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh that's okay." I told him as we paid for our food and went back to the table.

"So how's your first day so far Bella?" Alice asked.

"Not too bad yet."

We continued to talk about everything during lunch and made sure we exchanged cell numbers. They explained how they were all actually adopted because their mother, Esme, wasn't able to have children. When they asked me about my family, I remembered why I was here to begin with. I must've looked like really upset because they told me that I didn't have to tell them anything and started talking about other things. When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, we all stood up to go to our next class. Alice and Rosalie walked opposite of me and Edward. When we got to class, I felt lucky again because the only empty seat was with Edward. All during class Edward and I passed notes to each other since we were just taking notes that day. After Biology my day seemed to get worse. I almost started crying as I walked into American History, this was Jasper's favorite class. He especially loved the Civil War, and lucky me, today we were starting the Civil War unit. After that long and torturous class, I walked to my last class and also my least favorite, Gym. I just wanted to cry here too because Emmett loved sports. He played football and basketball. Luckily, today we were just doing volleyball. I laughed because I remember Emmett complaining about playing volleyball last year because it's a 'girls' sport.

After school was finally over, I went straight home after saying a quick goodbye to the Cullen's. I tried to go right past Charlie and to my room but I was too slow and he stopped me.

"So, how was your first day?" He asked me.

"It was...decent." I told him. "I already have four new friends. The only hard classes were American History and Gym."

"Yes, I understand that. I am glad you made some friends though. Can I ask who?"

"Alice and Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Angela Webber." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Those are all good kids."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go start on my homework now." I went up the stairs to my room and immediately fell on my bed and started crying. Today wasn't as bad as I expected until my last two classes. After about 10 more minutes of crying I sat up and did all of my homework. When I finished my homework I went downstairs and made dinner. We ate dinner in silence, again. I was pretty worn out decided to go to bed early again.

The next couple weeks in school weren't much different than the first. I met a few new people in study hall, Jessica Stanley and Ben Cheney. They were also friends with Angela and seemed really nice, too. I didn't become great friends with anyone else like I had with the Cullens, though. At lunch, Alice and Rosalie were talking about shopping while Edward and I talked about books and music we liked. Suddenly, Alice squealed.

"Bella, it's Friday!"

"Yes, I can see that." I laughed.

"You should come over for a slumber party!" She said and Rosalie agreed.

"Alice, I don't know..."

"Please? Our mother would love to meet you! And we can do makeovers and have pillow fights and talk about boys and do all the fun things like in the movies!" She was so excited she was bouncing in her seat.

"Okay Alice! Calm down, I'll come." I said while trying to hold her down in her seat.

"Yay!" She started clapping and bouncing more.

"You've released a monster." Edward told me.

"Hey, be nice. She's just excited." I supported Alice.

The rest of school passed by like always, notes in Biology and sadness in History and Gym. After school, the Cullen's followed me home so that I could ride with them, they told me their house was hard to find. We got home and I introduced them all to Charlie and told him my plans before going to upstairs to pack. Alice and Rosalie followed me to my room leaving Edward alone with my dad. While I was packing, they were going through my clothes and commenting on how I had too many jeans, t-shirts, and sweatshirts. I was just about to zip up my bag when I heard both of them gasp. I turned and saw them looking at my very minimal shoe collection.

"Bella, you don't have one pair of heels!" Alice yelled at me.

"Alice, I'm clumsy." I explained. "I try not to wear those death traps to avoid breaking my ankle."

"Well, we're going to change that!" She exclaimed. I shook my head as I zipped my bag up. When I looked up I came face to face with my picture on my nightstand and realized they could see any picture and recognize my brothers.

"Okay, all ready!" I hurried them out of the room before they forgot about clothes and shoes and saw one of my pictures. We got downstairs and saw Edward and Charlie in a heated discussion about sports. They stopped talking when they heard us come down the stairs. As if to prove my earlier comment to Alice, I tripped on the very last step. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the floor but instead was met with two very cold arms catching me. I looked up and saw Edward staring down at me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked me.

"Y-Yea, fine. Thanks." I stuttered. I was having a hard time looking in his eyes and forming a complete sentence.

"Don't get hurt this weekend, Bells." Charlie laughed. Edward helped me back onto my feet and took my bag from me.

We all said goodbye to Charlie and got into Edward's silver Volvo. On the way there, Alice turned the radio up and the three of us girls were singing, loudly and off-key I should add. It was annoying Edward a lot, but he also looked a little amused and laughed at us a few times. When Alice turned the volume down I realized we were sitting in front of their house. I got out of the car and looked up at the huge house. It was an old Victorian style house with three floors. Edward grabbed my bag again as Alice and Rosalie pulled me inside. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. It was all made up of very warm, neutral colors. A lot of whites and tans. The back wall was just one big window letting the room have natural light.

"Hello kids." A young woman came into the room. "Oh, you must be Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Please call me Esme." She told me as she grabbed me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you, too, Esme." I hugged her back. When she pulled away I got a good look at her. She was shorter than Rosalie, but taller than Alice. She had shoulder-length caramel colored hair and golden eyes. I was beginning to wonder how none of them were related considering they all had them exact same eye color.

"Boys! Come meet your sisters new friend." She yelled up the stairs.

"She's my friend too, mom." Edward said as he came in carrying my bag. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the stairs. When I looked up to meet the boys she called to, the room started spinning before everything went black.

**So there's chapter two! Thanks again for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or added this to their alert list already.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me. Wake up, Bella." I listened to him and opened my eyes. The first things I saw were Emmett and Jasper staring back at me.

"It's really you guys?" They nodded and I flung my arms around them and started crying. "Wait, does this mean I'm...dead?"

"No Bellsy," Emmett said, using the old nickname he gave me, "you're not dead at all."

"Then am I going crazy?" This time they laughed before Jasper answered.

"No, you're not going crazy either, Bella-boo." He used his nickname for me, too.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?" I heard different voice ask. I looked around and saw all of the Cullen's looking at us. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and another man whom I haven't met yet were looking very confused. I was getting very confused myself.

"Do you three know each other?" Esme asked us. I was still too confused to answer.

"Yes, actually." Jasper said. "Everyone, this is our sister, Bella." Everyone gasped at this.

"Sister? Why didn't I see that?" Alice asked, mostly to herself.

"You guys have a sister and never thought to tell us?" Rosalie asked, her voice increasing in volume. She sounded a little mad.

"We didn't think you would need to know, and we hardly talked to you before all of this happened." Emmett told her.

"Wait, Bella, your last name is Dwyer, not Swan." Alice pointed out.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett asked.

"I changed it so people wouldn't know and give me pitied looks or be my friend just to be nice."

"Oh." Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all said understanding.

"Wait a minute," I interrupted, "I thought you guys were dead! What's going on here?"

Nobody answered me, they all seemed to be communicating silently or something.

"She's our sister, we have to tell her." Emmett told them.

"But it's dangerous!" Edward argued.

"We have to tell her you guys! We've never kept secrets from each other, especially something this big." Jasper argued back.

"But she could get hurt if she knows." Edward continued.

"She was in danger the second you guys became friends with her!" Emmett stood up and yelled. Edward stood up and they looked like they were going to fight.

"Stop!" They continued to stare at each other. "Come on, Emmy-Bear, don't do this. For me?" He seemed to calm down when he heard his old nickname I used.

"I'm sorry, Bellsy." He grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Em...can't breathe." I gasped.

"Oops, sorry!" He put me down.

"Geez, have you been working out?" I asked him.

"Well, not exactly."

"Hey, I want my hug too!" Jasper whined.

"Sorry, Jazzers!" I said as he grabbed me in a tight hug, too.

"What is it with you two and being stronger?" I asked.

"Well, that's what we need to tell you." He said. "Carlisle?" I saw the other man walk over to us, he must be the father. He's very tall with light blond hair and golden eyes. I looked back at my brother's and they weren't much different. Emmett was still very muscular and tall, and he still had his curly black hair. Jasper was still tall, but not quite as tall as Emmett, with a few muscles and his wavy, honey-blond hair. It was then that I noticed their eyes, they were red.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I gasped.

"Bella, I think you should sit down for this." Emmett sounded serious, which was rare, so I listened and sat between him and Jasper on the couch.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen." The father told me. "I'm going to explain what is going on here, but I need you to remain calm. Okay?"

"Okay." I said.

"Let me get this straight, you are biologically related to Emmett and Jasper?" He asked.

"Yes. Emmett and I are twins and Jasper is two years older than us." I told him.

"Okay. Now I know that you and your whole family believe them to be dead," I winced at the word, "which is true to an extent."

"To an extent?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. They, along with the rest of our family, are not human anymore."

"Not human?"

"No, we're all Vampires." He whispered the last word.

"Vampires?" I repeated.

"Yes." He confirmed. I stood up, scared, and backed away from them all. I looked at all of their faces. Carlisle, Edward and Alice looked like they were expecting me to be scared; Rosalie and Esme looked hesitant, like they weren't sure what to do; then my brothers. Their faces held a mix between hesitant, worried, and hurt.

"No, you're joking. Vampires aren't real!" I half yelled and half laughed.

"Isabella, he's not joking." Jasper said. My family only called me Isabella when I was in trouble or they were telling me something serious.

"How?" I started breathing fast and crying as I collapsed onto the ground. Emmett and Jasper were by my side immediately.

"We were attacked while we were camping, but it wasn't by a bear." Emmett started.

"Another...vampire?" I whispered the last word still not fully believing it.

"Yes, we were lucky that the Cullens came when they did, they saved us, in a way." Jasper explained.

"So why did you pretend to be dead if you're alive?" I asked.

"We can't control ourselves enough to go back to dad." Jasper told me. They both looked ashamed.

"Control?"

"Yes. Bella," Emmett said, "we do drink blood." I gasped and jumped out of their arms, scared again.

"What? So am I here as dinner or something?" I asked, border-line hysterical. They seemed to loosen up and laughed at this.

"Bella-boo! I'm hurt!" Jasper pretended. "Do you really think we would eat you? You're our sister!"

"Yea, Bellsy! If we ate you, it would be like eating me! We're twins, I can't eat my other half!" Emmett joined in.

Everyone else started to laugh a little bit, too. As everyone started to calm down, I felt a wave of calm come over me. I just stood there a minute, letting this all sink in.

"So, you're really still here?" I asked again.

"Yes." They both said.

"And you're really vampires?"

"Yes." They said, again.

"And I'm not going to end up as dinner?" I checked.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"No matter how strong the want is, we could never eat you, Bella." Jasper reassured me.

"Well, then," I started, "get over here and give me another hug!" I told my brothers and they were by my side in a second. I felt like I was back on the Merry-Go-Round for a second and started laughing. They let go of me giving me weird looks along with the rest of the family.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked.

"I was having a flashback. You guys remember that one year you came to visit in Phoenix and we went to an amusement park and I ran away?" They both thought hard but shook their heads no. "What?" I asked.

"We can't remember our human memories very well." Jasper was upset.

"Oh, well I ran off and rode the Merry-Go-Round five times before you guys found me. When you did you guys jumped on, while it was moving, and grabbed me in a hug. I knew then how much you guys loved me and it felt the same as just now."

"I remember now." Jasper said.

"Me too." Emmett agreed. "I still can't believe you ran off like that!"

"Mom pulled me into a store and you guys KNOW how much I _hate_ shopping!" I reminded them. I heard two gasps from across the room.

"Bella, are you crazy?" Alice and Rosalie both asked.

"Well, you guys said I wasn't crazy. So am I?" This earned a laugh from my brothers.

"Still as stubborn as ever." Emmett ruffled my hair. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?" He asked with excitement.

"Uh oh, that's your 'trouble' voice. I don't know." I told him.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun and we won't get in trouble." He assured me.

"Okay, sure." He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to the back yard.

"Hop on."

"You're giving me a piggy back ride?"

"Yes, just do it!"

"Okay." I jumped on his back and he held me without a problem.

"Emmett, be careful with her, this is Bella we're dealing with." Jasper said. I stuck my tongue out at him causing everyone to laugh.

"It's true Bella. Remember? You tripped at your house earlier." Edward teased.

"And I missed it?" Emmett freaked out.

"You know, that's one thing I wasn't missing." I told them.

"What?" They all asked.

"You guys teasing me about my clumsiness!" Everyone laughed again.

"Okay Bellsy, hold on tight!" Emmett told me.

"Okay, I'm holding on as tight as I can."

"No, Emmett." Edward told him.

"No what?" I asked.

"He was going to jump through the trees." Edward said.

"How did you know?" I wondered.

"I can read minds." I blushed at this statement. Does he know all the thoughts I have about him?

"Aw, I missed that." Jasper said, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Is she blushing?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, and she feels embarrassed too. Whats on her mind Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I can't read hers." He explained. "It's like she's blocking me."

"You can't read her?" Carlisle asked him, Edward shook his head. "Alice, Jasper?"

"Yea, I can see her." Alice told him.

"And I can feel her." Jasper added.

"What?" I was confused again.

"Alice can see the future and I can feel and manipulate emotions." Jasper explained.

"Oh."

"Okay, enough stalling. Hold on Bellsy!" Emmett said before taking off running. It felt like I was sitting on the top of a car as it was going 200 mph down the highway. Everything around me was a blur and the wind was whipping past my face making tears come out of my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder and saw Edward running beside us with a worried look on his face. Suddenly everything stopped and Emmett tried to put me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground, everything was spinning and my legs gave out from under me.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled before kneeling beside me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yea, just a little dizzy." I told him. "Wow, that was exhilarating."

"I know, right?" Emmet said.

"Bella!" Jasper finally caught up along with everyone else. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine now." I stood up, wobbling a bit causing Edward and Jasper to both grab me.

"Watch it, Edward." Jasper growled.

"Hey, you know how it is." Edward put his hands up like a criminal would with a cop.

Jasper sighed, "Yea, I guess I do." He looked over at Alice with a smile.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. Jasper glanced at me before answering Emmett, I think. It looked like they were talking but I couldn't hear anything. I was about to ask when Alice started talking.

"Vampires have enhanced senses." Alice told me. "We can hear for miles, we see every piece of detail, we can smell things humans can't, we don't need to breathe, we don't sleep, human food is disgusting, we can run super fast, jump super high, and we're very strong." Oh yea, she knew what I would ask.

"Oh, I bet Emmett likes that he's finally strong." I teased him.

"Hey, no teasing." He pointed at me. "Watch this." He grabbed a big rock and squeezed it between his hands. In a matter of seconds, the rock was dust.

"Wow." I said. "Wait, you said you don't sleep. Why am I here for a slumber party then?" I asked Alice. Everyone just laughed.

"We were going to pretend until you were asleep." She said.

"Oh."

"It is getting late," Esme started, "are you getting tired or hungry at all?" As if on cue, my stomach growled.

"I guess so." I laughed along with everyone else.

"Well let's get back and I'll cook you some dinner." She said before taking off with Carlisle.

"I carried her up, she's all yours Jazz." Emmett said. "Come on, Rosie."

"Wait! Rosie?" I asked.

"Oh yea! Bella, Rose is my mate, or I guess you could say she's my girlfriend." Emmett told me.

"Yea, and Alice is mine." Jasper pulled Alice into his arms.

"Wow, thanks for telling me guys." I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, it never came up!" Alice and Rosalie told me.

"It's okay. You guys go ahead." I told Emmett and Rosalie. They ran off, holding hands.

"Okay, let's go Bella-boo!" Jasper said.

"Don't you want to run with Alice?" I asked.

"It's okay Bella," Alice told me, "you haven't seen your brothers for a while."

"Okay." I hopped up on Jasper's back and held on like I did with Emmett.

"I'm not quite as fast as Emmett." He told me before taking off. Alice and Edward were running on either side of us. He was right, I could tell he was a little slower, but I was more prepared this time. When he put me down I wasn't dizzy at all. He kissed my cheek before grabbing Alice's hand and walking inside.

"Come on, Esme's almost done with your food." Edward held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and he led me inside and up to the kitchen. I heard Jasper and Emmett growl when they saw us holding hands. I blushed and pulled my hand out of Edward's. I noticed an empty seat right in between my two brothers saved for me. As I sat down, Esme put a plate in front of me containing steak and potatoes.

"It looks delicious, thank you Esme."

"Your welcome, dear. I have an excuse to use the kitchen now!" She exclaimed before walking off. We all laughed at her excitement for getting to cook.

"Bella," Jasper asked, "how is everyone?"

"Well, we're all really upset considering you died and we'll never see you again, but I think dad is taking it the worst." I told them truthfully. "The first day after the funeral, dad and I just moped around the house. You know how he is, not showing emotion, so I don't know how bad it was when I wasn't around. But when I was unpacking all of my pictures, I will admit that I had a breakdown. It was pretty bad on the first day of school, too."

"Wait, you seemed just fine on the first day." Edward pointed out.

"When you all saw me, yes. My last two classes got me though." I explained. "My 6th hour class is American History. It just reminded me how much Jasper loves the Civil War, and wouldn't you know it, with my luck we just started the Civil War." Jasper put a comforting arm around my shoulders as I started to tear up again. "After that was Gym. I remembered how sporty and athletic Emmett was, but to my luck we were playing volleyball, which is 'too girly' for him. So that kind of made me smile." Emmett put his arm around me, too.

"Sorry, Bellsy. We wanted to tell you! Truthfully, we've been pretty mopey and upset, too." Emmett told me.

"Yea, we've missed you, Bella-boo." Jasper added.

"Aww, I love you guys!" I grabbed them both into a hug. "But I am tired, so we can talk and cry more tomorrow."

"Alrighty, Bella." Emmett laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." He kissed the top of my head before standing up with Rosalie.

"Sweet dreams, little sis." Jasper copied Emmett before going off with Alice.

I grabbed my plate and silverware and took it into the kitchen to clean it off. Edward followed me in and grabbed a dish towel to help me.

"You really missed them, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yea, they're the only ones who know every single thing about me. Our mom probably doesn't even know half of what they know."

"It must be nice to have real siblings like that."

"Yea, I can't imagine life without my brothers." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll show you up to your room for the night." He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to the very top floor. He opened a door, "This is your room."

"It's beautiful!" The walls were painted a beautiful shade of dark blue with white trim. The bedspread was silver and the furniture was a dark, wooded color.

"Esme designed everything." He told me. "She loves to design."

"It must be fun to change the designs as the styles change."

"Yea, she has lots of fun with it." He said. "I'll leave you alone now. There's a bathroom right here, and my room is right across the hall if you need anything." He walked out and closed the door. I barely heard the sound of his door open and close as I sat on the bed and thought about everything I learned. My brothers are alive, they're vampires, vampires are real. I had a lot to take in. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed quickly. I turned the light out and crawled into bed. I laid there for what felt like forever and I couldn't get to sleep. I got up and decided to go across the hall to see what Edward was doing.

"Come in." He said when I knocked on the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I hope I'm not disturbing you." I apologized as I walked in and closed his door.

"Not at all, I was just enjoying the silence. Everyone else is out hunting."

"Oh." I thought for a minute. "What do you mean by 'hunting'?"

"We're different from our kind, we drink animal blood instead of human blood."

"Oh, that's good." I felt relieved.

"You're still not going to be dinner, Bella." He teased me.

"Hey, I've had a long and busy day, give me a break." I pouted. When he saw my face he pulled me to sit down on his black, leather couch and put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "Did you need something? Or just want to talk?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't get to sleep." I told him.

"Come on, we'll go talk in your room and hopefully you'll fall asleep." He picked me up and carried me across the hall and put me down on my bed. He pulled the blankets over me before sitting on them right beside me. He reached over and pulled me into his arms again. I couldn't help but think about how this felt so right.

"What are you thinking about?" I blushed thinking about the thought I just had.

"Nothing." I mumbled in response.

"Oh, you're blushing. You have to tell me." He put his finger under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Just about how right this feels." I told him before I could even stop myself. "Wait, no! That's not fair." I pouted again.

"What's not fair?" He seemed confused.

"You dazzled me into answering." I continued pouting.

"I dazzled you?" He seemed interested. "Well, for the record, I was thinking the same thing." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my body. "Are you cold?"

"No." I said looking up at him. His eyes flashed to my lips so quickly I wasn't sure before he started leaning in closer to me.

"Don't move." He told me. I closed my eyes and just waited. I felt his cold, hard lips pressed against my warm, soft ones. We started moving our lips together, I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him in and our tongues danced together. Slowly he pulled away, we were both breathing heavy.

"Wow." We both whispered at the same time causing us both to giggle.

"Isabella, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I want you to know," he took a deep breath, "I love you."

Wait, he loves me? Really?

"You don't have to say anything, I know because vampires mate for life and I've felt a strong pull towards you since that first day but I don't want you to feel like you have to-."

"I love you too, Edward." I interrupted him.

"What?" He was shocked.

"I've felt a strong pull towards you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes." He pressed his lips against mine.

"What's going on here?" I jumped at the sound of Emmett's booming voice coming from the window. "What the hell, Edward?"

"Emmett, calm down!" I tried to tell him.

"I will not. I thought you were more of a gentleman, Edward. I can't believe you would take advantage of my sister!" He yelled.

"He wasn't taking advantage of me Emmett!" I yelled louder causing him to stare at me.

"What?"

"He wasn't taking advantage of me." I said quieter this time.

"Bella, why?" His voice was pained. "Why him? You could have any guy, any HUMAN guy, and you pick him?" He yelled the last part.

"I love him, Emmett." I whispered.

"Love? Bella, you're 17, you can't know what love is." He told me.

"You're 17, too!" I argued.

"Yes but my feelings are different than yours, stronger and more permanent."

"He's a vampire, too! His feelings are just like yours. And you know I've always been mentally older than my real age. You know I had to take care of mom until she found Phil. I think I know how I'm feeling." I yelled and then got quieter. "Can't you just be happy for me, Emmett?"

"I just don't want to see you hurt, this life isn't what you want, Bella." He whispered.

"You seem to be doing pretty well." I told him.

"Yes, but it's different for you. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme are all upset because they can never have real children, their own children. Esme gets by with us, but it's not the same. Everyone I know is going to grow old and die and I'll still be stuck like this. I'm lucky to have been found by such a nice family, but it's not the same. I can't ever see people again, I can't argue with dad about sports teams, I won't ever see mom again, she can't tuck me in anymore because I can't even sleep, I don't get the joy of stuffing my face on Thanksgiving because food smells and tastes like dirt. Don't you see Bella, it's not a perfect life, no matter how perfect it seems." He was silently sobbing by the end of his speech as I pulled him into my arms for a hug.

"Shh...it's okay, Emmy-bear." I comforted him. He may look tough on the outside, but on the inside my brother is like a big, cuddly teddy bear. "Everything will be okay. You have new friends, and you'll always have Jasper with you, too!" I reminded him.

"But Bella, it was bad enough thinking I couldn't ever talk to you again, tell you that I'm alive. I don't even want to think about how I'll feel when you get older and die."

"Then don't! That's a long time from now, Emmett."

"You never know, I should be dead right now, at the age of 17."

"It was unexpected, an accident. But you're not dead, you're alive, kind of."

"Exactly, kind of. I'm not really living, I have no heart beat, I'm dead Bella. I'm a dead, cold monster." He pushed me away.

"You could never be a monster Emmett, you're too sweet and caring to be a monster." He sighed and seemed to be thinking about something.

"If you ever hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you for good." I could tell that he was talking to Edward now. "And Jasper will be right there with me." He warned before leaving us. I heard the sound of the front door slam and knew we were alone again. I let out a long breath before relaxing back into Edward's arms. However, he was still very stiff.

"Edward, it's okay." I looked up at him and saw the pained look on his face.

"He's right, Bella. This isn't right, I'm not good for you."

"Stop that! If anything I'm not good enough for you!"

"Bella, what are you talking about? You're too good for me."

"No, Edward. I think," I paused, "that we're perfect for each other." I kissed him gently. "Now, I am done arguing for the night and would like to get some sleep." I pulled the blanket back around me before laying my head on his chest. He relaxed and pulled his arms around me.

"I think you may be right." He said before kissing the top of my head. The last thing I remember was him humming a lullaby to me.

**So there's chapter three. Bella's brothers are back and we've already hit the romance. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everyone! **

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine**

"Wake up sleepy head!" I heard my brothers yell right before I felt them jump on either side of me, it felt like there was an earthquake in my bed.

"Okay, I'm up! Just get the hell off of my bed!" I groaned, still worn out from last night.

"Hurry up! There's going to be a thunderstorm soon!" Emmett pulled me out of bed.

"So? You know I don't do anything during storms." I told him.

"Yes, but _we_ do." Jasper said. "It'll be really cool Bells, all you have to do is watch."

"Ugh, fine. I'm up! Now get out!" I pushed both of them towards the door, but they didn't even budge. "Leave!" I yelled, they walked out of my room with pouty looks.

I walked over to my bag and noticed that there were some new clothes laid out with a note on top. _"Wear these, they go with what we're doing today_." Alice. I looked and noticed that she picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and what looked like a baseball jersey. I picked it up and it was a baseball jersey! It had the number 8 on it and the name 'Cullen' across the back. I changed my clothes and pulled my hair up into a pony tail before going downstairs. When I got to the last step, knowing me, I tripped. I once again closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward had caught me, again.

"How often does this happen?" He was trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled before walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear. I hope you slept well!" Esme said.

"As good as one can when their brothers come and jump on the bed to wake them." I mumbled knowing that she would still hear me.

"I can already see that those two are going to be a handful." She replied.

"Oh yes, they are a very big handful." I said louder so that they could hear me, I was met with their loud laughs from the next room. Esme just shook her head as she put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me along with a glass of apple juice. "Thank you so much, Esme."

"You are very welcome dear." She said. I started eating in silence until everyone else came in. They sat down and started watching me, not just watching though, staring!

"What?" I grabbed my napkin thinking there was something on my face.

"It's been years since they've see a human up this close, other than school." Jasper explained.

"Oh, okay." I finished my breakfast, very self-consciously.

"She's done, let's go!" Emmett ran out of the room so fast I couldn't see him.

"Where are we going? I figured out that it has something to do with baseball." I asked.

"There's a thunderstorm coming and that's the only time our kind can play baseball. You'll see why when we get there." Edward told me. "Come on, we're taking the jeep."

"The jeep? As in 'The Deathtrap'?" I asked, using the old nickname I gave Emmett's jeep last year when he got it.

"Yes that jeep! I got to keep it!" Emmett came back into the room. "And Rosie put a whole new engine in it so it goes even faster!"

I followed everyone outside and watched as they all ran around getting everything they need. I saw Edward pull up beside me in the jeep. He got out and helped me get up and strapped in. Everyone else started running through the trees while we were driving down a different path.

"Why aren't we running?" I asked him.

"I didn't think you would want to run the whole way, it's a long trip." He explained. He reached over and held one of my hands the whole time we were in the jeep. He stopped right on the edge of a huge field, he came around and pulled me out of the jeep. "Hop on, we're running now."

I jumped on his back and made sure I was holding on tight. He asked me if I was ready before he took off running. We only ran for about 5 minutes until we met up with the others, who were already warming up it looked like. Edward put me down on the ground and made sure I was stable before grabbing my hand and leading me over to Esme. I watched them play until it was 1 pm and the storm stopped. Emmett was upset they couldn't play any more, the look on his face was priceless. I hopped back on Edward's back thinking that we were going home. I was confused when Edward came to a stop in the middle of some trees but there was no jeep.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"I wanted to show you something. This is where I come to think sometimes, no one else knows about this place, except Alice because of her visions."

"Oh." I replied. He put me down and led me through some branches. When we finally got through, we were standing on the edge of a meadow. It was beautiful. The trees were surrounding it like a wall, there were little yellow and white wild flowers everywhere you looked, and you could hear the sound of a small creek somewhere near by.

"It's beautiful!"

"I know, I found it one day while I was running."

We sat down on the grass for a little bit before deciding that we needed to get back home.

"So? Was that not awesome?" Emmett asked about the baseball game the second we got in the house.

"It was awesome, bro." I laughed. We all sat down and decided to watch a movie. I wasn't really paying attention though, I was too busy thinking about my brothers new lives.

"What was it like?" I randomly asked out loud.

"What was what like?" Jasper asked me.

"Becoming a vampire. What was it like?" Everyone seemed to freeze, they didn't want me to know. "Just tell me, I can handle it."

"It's the worst feeling in the world," Jasper started, "when the venom starts to spread, your body feels like it's on fire."

"You cry out and beg for it to stop for three days before the change is complete." Emmett finishes. I sat there thinking about my brothers being in pain like that for three straight days.

"What about controlling yourselves? You said yesterday that your control isn't strong enough to be around humans."

"When we smell blood, we get a burning feeling in our throats. It isn't comfortable, and it's even worse when we're around lots of people, like at school." Rosalie said.

"And then, there's the special ones who are singers." Alice added and I noticed that Edward turned to glare at her.

"Singers?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, it's when one person's blood calls out to you stronger than others. It's near impossible to not attack." She said. "That's also why Edward was so weird that first time he met you. It turns out that you're his singer."

"So that's why you looked like you were in pain when you turned to me." I said.

"Yes, but I made sure to skip my first class and go hunting again and I was able to control myself by lunch time." He explained.

"Oh, is that why your eyes were brighter?"

"Yes, when we're thirsty they turn black. Since we drink animal blood, we have gold eyes, regular vampires have bright red eyes. Emmett and Jasper's will turn orange and then eventually gold, it does take some time." He told me.

After that we all went back to watching the movie. By the time it was over, the clock said it was 6 pm.

"Guys, I need to get home." I told them sadly.

"No you don't! I called your dad, you're here another night!" Alice exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, a lot happier that I could see my brothers more.

"Yep! But tonight we are going to have a real slumber party!" She told me.

"Can we at least skip the makeovers?" I begged.

"But that's the best part!" Alice and Rosalie both yelled at me.

"Fine." I muttered.

That night was full of pillow fights, makeovers, and games such as Would You Rather and Truth or Dare. By midnight, I was ready for bed. Edward carried me up to my room and laid with me again until I fell asleep.

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Hey guys! I would like some more reviews, I'm only getting one or two per chapter. I just like to know if it's good and what I could do with my writing in the future if I write more stories. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Edward, Emmett, Bella, Alice, none of the characters are mine, but the plot is :)**

Weeks went by and it was almost March before we knew it. I spent almost all of my time with the Cullens. Everyday my brothers and I would spend some time together before someone else dragged me off to spend time with them. Most of the time it was Alice and Rose wanting to go shopping or play Bella Barbie, as I now call my makeovers. The only bad thing about Edward and I was my brothers. Whenever Edward and I would try to hang out, either Emmett, Jasper, or both of them were right there with us. That is why Edward and I are going to run away from them. Alice already agreed that she wouldn't tell my brothers where we are and she assured me that it works.

I woke up Saturday morning to sun shining through my window, the first sunny day since I've moved here. I couldn't wait to put my plan into action. I jumped out of bed and got ready in no time. It was around 11 am when I heard a honk from outside telling me Edward was here. I told Charlie bye as I ran out of the house to the car. I was confused though, it wasn't the usual shiny silver Volvo in my driveway, but a sleek black sports car. I paused for a moment trying to figure out if it really was Edward in the car when the window rolled down and I heard him telling me to get in.

"When did you get a new car?" I closed the door just in time for him to speed away.

"It's not new, I only drive it when the sun is out because the Volvo's windows aren't tinted enough." He said to me before grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Why only when the sun is out?" I was curious. As I thought about it, I had never seen any of them in the sun.

"Because if we go out in the sun, people will know we're different." He told me. "You haven't seen us in the sun, have you?"

"No, I haven't. What happens?"

"I'll show you, but first we need to escape from your brothers!" He pushed the peddle down and the car shot forward. He drove for about 2 hours before we stopped. I had no idea where we ended up, but I knew we weren't near Forks. It wasn't sunny here so he was able to safely get out of the car when we pulled up at a small diner for lunch. We went inside and I ate lunch also while continuing our conversations from the car. After a long argument over who was paying, he won and we exited the diner around 2. We walked hand in hand down a forest trail until we were far enough in to start running without being seen. About 15 minutes into the run I felt Edward start to slow down then come to a complete stop. I hopped off his back and looked around the meadow he brought me to. It wasn't the same as the one in Forks, but it was still beautiful. I turned around and came face to face with Edward.

"It's beautiful here. Thank you for agreeing to running away from my secret service men." I joked with him.

"Any time you want to run away from them, call me up and I'll be glad to run away with you."

"So Edward," I started, "will I be seeing you in the sun soon or will I have to wait?"

"According to Alice, the sun should come out within the next minute." He checked the time on his watch. Just then, I saw a ray of sun shine down onto us and was amazed. Edward looked like he had billions of little diamonds all over his skin. I grabbed his hand and watched as the sparkling moved with his arm.

"Wow." I said. "You're beautiful."

"I hardly compare to the angel standing here with me." I blushed at his statement. He lifted his free hand and ran it along my cheek before leaning down and kissing it. I closed my eyes as he kissed each cheek, my forehead, and my nose before I felt his breath on my lips. "I love you Bella." He whispered before our lips connected.

"I love you, too, Edward." I whispered when we broke apart so I could breathe. I felt him smile against my neck as he continued his path down to my collarbone. I pulled his face back up to mine, placing one more kiss on his lips before pulling him down to the ground with me. We spent our whole day in that meadow just talking and laughing and stealing a few kisses here and there. I loved spending time out here with Edward, we were alone and he seemed to be more relaxed and carefree. We left around 6:30 and stopped by a restaurant back in town before heading home to face my brothers. We both had our phones on silent the whole day so that they didn't bother us. When we looked at our phones, both of us had 28 missed calls, 6 voice mails, and 14 new messages. We didn't even bother looking at them all because they were from the same people we were going home to face now.

When we pulled up to the house at 10 my brothers were both standing on the porch with murderous looks on their faces. It was safe to say I was actually scared of them, but I was more worried for Edward because I know they would never hurt me. The second the car stopped I opened the door and ran straight to them to try and calm them down for Edward.

"Guys, listen-" I tried to explain.

"No, Bella. You listen." Jasper interrupted me. "You can't just go running off like that with a vampire! We're dangerous and neither of us knew where you were and we couldn't find you. We called both of you, left messages, and we got nothing back from you. What if something had happened to you? No one would've been there to save you."

"What are you talking about? I had Edward with me the whole time, and I know for a fact that he would never hurt me in any way. Alice was keeping an eye on us so that if something bad was going to happen she could call the third phone Edward brought and warn us then show you guys where we went. We were perfectly safe." I felt Edward come up behind me and grab my hand.

"We had Alice check the future for a whole week before we left. I didn't just drag her out to the middle of nowhere without making sure she was safe." Edward told them calmly.

"We don't care Edward! You took our sister from us and made it impossible for us to protect her." Emmett yelled at him.

"Edward was there to protect me!"

"He could've lost control, Bella!" Jasper and Emmett both yelled.

"Guys, I'm not that careless." Edward said. "I hunted everyday this week and have been working on my control for many years. Do you really think I could lose control with Bella? I love her just as much as you guys, of course not in the same way. She is my life and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

"She needs us, Edward. She needs her brothers to protect her and keep her safe. We grew up with her, we know everything about her, you don't." Jasper explained.

"She doesn't need you guys watching her like a hawk 24/7! She needs her space." Edward told them.

"Guys!" I yelled, finally tired of their fighting. They all turned to look at me, forgetting I was standing here. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. Jasper, Emmett, I love you guys, but Edward's right! I need space. Even when we were little I complained about you guys following me! You have to realize that I'm 17 now and can do stuff with out my big brothers following me around. We only ran away because you guys wouldn't leave us alone, and don't blame Edward. It was my idea to run away for a day. Now I'm tired, so Edward and I are going to go upstairs and I'll see you tomorrow." I pulled Edward with me past my stunned brothers. Edward waited outside the door until I got changed and ready for bed. He came in and laid down with me silently.

"Maybe I should go apologize." I tried to get up off the bed but Edward stopped me.

"No, just wait until morning." He pulled me back down.

"But I've never yelled at them like that."

"They're not here right now. They ran off to try and calm themselves down and think. Alice already saw that they'll be safe and will return in much better moods later. Just let it go for now." He held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Fine." I snuggled up closer to him as he started to hum the same lullaby as any other night. "Edward, what song is that?"

"It's a lullaby."

"Yes, but what lullaby? I've never heard it anywhere but from you."

"That's because I wrote it."

"Really?" I sat up and looked at him. "Can you please play it for me, on the piano?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, please?" I begged.

"Okay." He lifted me up and carried me away to the piano. He sat me down next to him and started playing the lullaby. By the end of it, I had a couple tears find their way down my cheeks. Edward leaned over and kissed away my tears.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." I told him truthfully.

"It should be, you inspired it." He informed me.

"You wrote me a lullaby?" I was surprised.

"Yes, it just came to me that first night after Emmett left."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He was a little confused about what I was thanking him for.

"For everything. The lullaby, dealing with my overprotective brothers, and always being there with me. Surprisingly, I can't imagine my life any other way right now." I looked into his golden eyes, I saw many emotions. Love, happiness, and even a little sorrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He lied, but I didn't push it. He'll tell me when he wants to.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Isabella." He leaned in to kiss me. As we pulled apart I heard the door open quietly and saw my two brothers walk in.

"Can we talk to you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Alone?" Emmett added. I nodded and Edward kissed my cheek before leaving us.

"We wanted to apologize, for everything." Jasper said.

"We didn't mean to bug you so much, we're just glad to have our sister back and we want to protect you." Emmett sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I understand you guys. I want to apologize too, actually, for yelling at you like that. I know you guys are just trying to be my brothers and protect me. I'm glad to have you back, too. I was so lost after that call from dad saying you guys had been attacked." I started to tear up.

"We know, and we're sorry for that too. We weren't paying attention to where we were until it was already too late." Jasper grabbed my hand and sat on my other side. "But we're still here and we're not going anywhere for a long, long time." We all laughed a little at this.

I yawned. "Hey guys, it's late and I'm pretty tired, so I'll see you in the morning." I walked from the piano room to my room hoping to see Edward waiting for me, but he wasn't. I walked across the hall to his room and it was empty, too. I decided that he would come back eventually and crawled into bed. Right as I closed my eyes I heard the door creak open. I lifted my head to see Edward coming in.

"Hey, I thought you would be asleep by now." He kissed my forehead.

"Well, it's harder for me to fall asleep when you're not here humming me my lullaby." I smiled remembering that the lullaby he hummed really was mine.

"I'm here now, so it's time for you to go to sleep." He wrapped his arms around me and started humming my lullaby. I was asleep within minutes.

**Like I said, more reviews please! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I only got one review for the last chapter. :(  
Please try and let me know what you think!**

**Here's Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters, but the plot is mine**

"Come on Bella, just today?" Alice begged me the next morning. She and Rosalie were wanting to go shopping and were trying to pull me along.

"Alice, I don't like shopping! You know that. If you find some stuff for me, that's fine, but I'm not going from store to store for hours on end."

"Party pooper." She mumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper, do you guys want to go to our old tree house? I know for a fact that dad isn't home, he's down at La Push with Billy." Everyone except my brothers stiffened when I said La Push, they became a little sad.

"Yea, sure." Emmett said. "Bellsy, how is Jake?"

"Jake's good. He was really upset when I saw him at the funeral, but he's better now."

"I wish we could see him again." Jasper said.

"Why don't we? I mean, Bella knows, why not Jake?" Emmett perked up. "And aren't their tribe legends about us? He already knows!"

"Emmett, if you think about it, he said that the Cullens were their enemy clan." Jasper just popped Emmett's happy bubble.

"Oh, yea."

"Are you guys talking about Jacob Black?" Edward asked.

"Yea, he was our best friend. He was supposed to be camping with us but he got sick." Jasper told him.

"You were friends with that mutt?" Rosalie growled.

"Mutt? Yea, we grew up together." Emmett said.

"What do you mean by 'mutt'?" I asked her.

"I guess you guys should know." Carlisle started. "Some of the Quileutes are in fact werewolves. The last time we were here, we met Ephriam Black, Jacob's grandfather."

"So Jacob's a werewolf?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"Dude, let's go visit! He has to know about us!" Emmett tried to run out of the house but was stopped by everyone else.

"You can't. We agreed to stay off of their land if they stay off of ours, you can't go down there." Carlisle explained.

"Can we call him and meet him in the middle or something?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, do you know Jacob's phone number?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea, I have it right here." I pulled my phone out and gave Carlisle the number. He called and Jacob agreed to meet us at the border. I hopped onto Edward's back and everyone started running through the trees. When we stopped, my brothers looked like they just smelled a skunk.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Emmett asked.

"That's the wolves, their smell turns us off while ours does the same for them." Rosalie explained, disgust laced in her words. Just then I heard a rustle in the bushes and saw Jacob step forward with five huge wolves following him.

"Is there a problem, Carlisle?" Jake asked, not even noticing me and my brothers.

"No, there is no problem. I just have some people who wanted to say hi, but I want to explain first that we had nothing to do with this, we found them and the venom had spread too far and we couldn't save them. I'm just pointing this out so that you know we still have not broken the treaty. However, we have taken them in and are working with them on their control, so they do have the same lifestyle as us."

"What are you talking about?" Jake sounded a little worried.

"Hey Jake, how've you been?" Jasper asked, making himself known.

"Jasper? Is that you?"

"Yea, man."

"And Emmett?"

"Yep."

"No, how did this happen?" He started walking towards them, still not noticing me standing here.

"We were attacked that weekend we went camping." Jasper told him.

"Oh yea, I feel so bad. I should've been there with you guys."

"But you weren't, so you were safe! If you hadn't been sick then you would be like this too." Emmett said.

"I wasn't exactly sick, I was going through the change." He told us.

"So you really are a wolf?" I asked causing all heads to turn to me.

"Bella?" Jake freaked out. "Why are you here?"

"I became friends with Alice, Rosalie, and Edward after I moved here and they didn't realize that Emmett and Jasper were my brothers. I came over for a 'slumber party' and ended up seeing my brothers. They had to explain everything to me."

"And you're still with them?" He was surprised.

"Yes, I couldn't just leave my brothers!" I walked over to Emmett and Jasper and put my arms around them.

"But they could hurt you." He sounded sad.

"Yes, but I know they won't. They love me too much."

"I can't believe this." Jake thought outloud.

"What?" Emmett, Jasper, and I asked.

"My best friends are alive, but they're my natural enemies!" He told us.

"But that doesn't mean that they _have _to be your enemies! You guys can still be friends." I pointed out.

"My natural instinct is to kill them."

"So ignore you natural instinct, you know they're good people."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Jake said before pouncing on my brothers. They all started beating each other up and laughing like old times. I noticed that the other wolves and the Cullens were all tensed up. I walked over to Edward and put a hand on his arm, he relaxed immediately and looked down at me.

"It's okay, they won't hurt each other. This is exactly what would happen when they were all human, too." I laughed.

"I know, but it's so weird to see our kinds playing like that." He chuckled with me before leaning in by my ear and dropping his voice to a whisper. "How about we go to the meadow for a bit?"

"I would love that." I whispered back. He pulled me onto his back and took off running, knowing that Alice would fill everyone in. After a while he began to slow down before finally coming to a stop in the middle of our meadow. He let me down off his back and grabbed my hands. He started to hum my lullaby as he put my left hand on his shoulder and snaked his right arm around my waist holding me close to him. We started to float around the meadow to the sounds of his humming. About half way through I felt him tense up. He stopped dancing and his eyes went wide, he turned around and kept me behind him as he started growling. I looked in the direction he was but couldn't see anything through the trees. After waiting a few minutes, I saw a figure appear through the trees in the exact direction he was looking. She was almost as little as Alice with long, black hair and many Mexican features. I looked closer and noticed that she had blood red eyes.

"What do you want, Maria?" Edward asked.

"You know what I want, Edward, I know you do." She told him.

"You're not getting them." He growled.

"Ah, I knew you would be like that. However, I didn't expect to find you with a human girl. Is she a pet of yours?"

"No, my family does not keep 'pets', she happens to be a part of my family."

"A human girl living with a coven of seven vampires, very interesting. I'm sure the Volturi would be very interested in this." She seemed to be taunting him.

"They are not going to be informed of her right now, she is not a threat and will tell no one, she wouldn't expose my family and her brothers like that."

"Brothers? You mean those two that you stole from me months ago? Well, this is quite an interesting twist." She was excited.

"What do you mean he 'stole' them from you?" The words came out before I could stop them.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? Well, I am the one who changed your brothers. They were supposed to be part of my army, but your Edward and his family intervened before they were changed. Such a shame, they would have been great help."

"You changed them? You're the one who attacked them and took them away from me and my family? How could you?" I was angry now. Edward had to hold me back from running over and attacking her myself, I didn't think about the fact that she would kill me within seconds.

"She's a feisty one, she would be a great addition to my army, just like her brothers." She laughed at Edward.

"You are not going to touch her!" He growled at her. I just stood there and watched as they danced around the field, Edward guarding me. She jumped towards him and he went to block her, but she changed her mind and tricked him. Before he could realize what happened, she kicked him out of the meadow and into the trees somewhere. I gasped and she turned to look at me. She ran over and grabbed my arm before biting down on it. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain; it felt like a fire was running through my veins. She unlatched her mouth from my wrist then grabbed my other one and bit down on it, too. Suddenly, she was flying across the field and it sounded like metal was being ripped apart. I looked over to my left to see what was happening but all I saw was the fire that was burning my body.

"Bella, no!" I heard Emmett and Jasper yell before I saw them standing over me.

"Carlisle, can we stop this? Can you save her?" Jasper begged.

"No, I'm afraid it's already too late, she was bit twice." He apologized.

"Dammit!" Emmett punched the ground in frustration.

"It burns, put the fire out!" I finally yelled out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You're going to be okay, you'll make it through." I heard Jasper whisper before he picked me up off the ground. I felt the wind rush through my hair as he took me back to the house, but it still didn't stop my body from burning. Within minutes we were at the house and I felt him lay me down on a cool, metal surface.

"Make it go away! The fire is burning me!" I yelled again, the pain seemed to be getting worse, I could feel it running through my veins.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella." I heard Edward whisper. "It'll go away in three days, and I'm not going to leave your side until you're better, I promise." He grabbed my hand that was closest to him and kissed it.

"Should we set up her death and call her father now?" Carlisle asked, I decided to focus on what they were saying instead of the burning fire in my body. What did he mean by my death?

"No!" Alice yelled. "Don't call him yet! If my vision was correct, and they always have been, then she's going to have control as great as you Carlisle and she'll be able to live with him still."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes, I will call Charlie and let him know that she's going to be staying with us for 4 days and we can see how she is." I heard them walk out of the room, leaving me, Edward, and two other people, but I wasn't sure who.

"Edward, how did this happen?" I heard Emmett ask him.

"Maria found us and started to talk about you guys. Bella got upset and I had to restrain her. Then Maria decided that Bella would be a good addition to her army, along with you two. We started to circle around, I made sure Bella was behind me. She lunged for me and I tried to block her, but she tricked me. She knew I could read her mind, so she didn't think about the trick. She kicked me out of the meadow and must have bit Bella before I could get back." He sounded like he would be crying if he could. "I'm so sorry you guys, I promised I would protect her and I failed."

"Hey, it's okay man. I can tell you really feel bad, and it was all an accident. We're not mad at you, just Maria." Jasper told him.

"Yea man, don't worry about it. If Alice's vision is true, then Bella will have a better life than us." Emmett agreed. "And now she doesn't have to worry about being in danger with us and we don't have to worry about the Volturi."

"Thank you. I was sure you guys were going to kick my ass." They all chuckled.

"I love you Bella-boo, it'll all be over soon." Jasper whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and walking out of the room.

"You're going to be okay, Bellsy. I love you sis." Emmett whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek as well before walking out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you." Edward said as he squeezed my hand tighter.

**So there it is. Please leave me a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still not getting many reviews :(  
Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine**

Time went on and I wasn't sure what day it was anymore. It felt like I had spent years laying on this table, but finally I felt the fire begin to fade from my fingers and toes. I kept my eyes and mouth closed as I felt the pain ease away more, but as it left parts of my body, the fire around my heart began to burn even hotter. I arched my back as my heart started beating faster and the fire increased. Then, out of no where, my heart beat one last time before stopping, the fire was gone, too. I began to wonder if I was dead.

"Bella?" I heard a smooth, velvety voice. "Open your eyes, it's all over." I listened and slowly opened my eyes and was amazed at what I saw. Above me, I could see rainbows reflecting out of the lights, I saw every dust particle, and most importantly, I saw Edward's beautiful face looking down at me.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice sounded like bells. "What happened to me?" His face seemed to scrunch up in pain when I asked this.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered, looking away from me. I sat up and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. I realized that as I moved, it was instantaneous.

"Edward, what do you mean? Why are you sorry?"

"Bella, you're one of us now, you're a vampire." He said softly making sure that I didn't over-react.

"I am?"

"Yes, Maria tricked me and bit you." He turned his head away again.

"Edward," I got his attention, "don't blame yourself. This isn't all a bad thing!"

"Bella, none of us wanted this life for you." When he said 'us' I looked around the room and noticed that we weren't alone. My brothers and the other Cullens were all standing there watching us. They all looked even more beautiful than I remembered, they were all flawless.

"Wow." I sighed, they all laughed at my reaction.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Shouldn't you know that?" I teased him, everyone laughed again.

"Haven't changed a bit." Emmett said.

"How _are_ you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked this time.

"Well, a little overwhelmed, but other than that I'm fine." I shrugged.

"How does your throat feel?" He asked. Once he mentioned it I felt the slight burning in it.

"Well, now that you said something, its burning a little, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Edward, you should take her hunting before we test Alice's vision." Carlisle said.

"Okay, we'll go now." Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the window. I heard a weird clicking noise and looked down to see that I was wearing black, stiletto heels and a blue, silk dress.

"Alice! I can't hunt like this!" I complained.

"But you're not going to trip, why can't you?" She complained back.

"I'm not hunting in a silk dress and heels." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine, but you have to look in a mirror before you change." She grabbed my hand from Edward and pulled me to her room, everyone followed us. She placed me in front of her floor length mirror and when I looked at it, I saw the most gorgeous woman ever staring back at me. Her hair was down to her waist and had shine and natural highlights in it, her skin looked like smooth porcelain, and she had curves in all the right places. When I looked into her eyes, they were blood red.

"My eyes?" I asked.

"Will change over time as you drink the animal blood." Alice told me, I nodded in response.

"Okay, now let me change so I _can _hunt." I turned to stare at her. She sighed and shoved some clothes into my hands before pushing me into the bathroom. I pulled the dress and heels off and was happy to see that she had given me jeans and a t-shirt. Deffinately not Alice's thing, but I think she realized that this was my first hunt. I walked out of the bathroom, with a smug smile on my face, and headed straight over to Edward so he could take me hunting. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the back door with him and we took off running through the trees. Running was amazing, I let go of his hand and pushed ahead as fast as I could go.

"Bella!" I heard him yell. "Stop running!" I stopped where I was and waited for two seconds for him to catch up.

"If you want to go to Alaska, we can take a car." He teased me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"You're fine." He told me. "Okay, now I want you to close your eyes and focus on listening."

I shut my eyes as tight as I could and listened to everything around me. My eyes snapped open when I heard six faint heartbeats in the distance.

"Now, let your instincts take over." He said and I took of running towards the sound. As I got closer I was able to smell them, deer. I took down the biggest one I within seconds and drained it of it's blood. When I was done with it, I set it off to the side before taking down another one. Right as I finished my second, I smelled something else. This other thing smelled absolutely delicious. I ran towards it, curiousity got the best of me, but stopped when I saw two humans, a couple, pushing a baby stroller down a sidewalk. I stayed in the trees and just watched as they walked by, enjoying the nice weather. I felt and heard Edward come up beside me, being careful to not frighten me.

"Bella?" He sounded worried. I turned away from the beautiful scene in front of me to look at him.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him. "Is everything okay?" He just stared at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"How are you not attacking those humans?"

"Should I be attacking them?" I was confused.

"As a newborn, you shouldn't be able to sit here and resist their blood, you should have already attacked and killed all of them."

"Oh."

"Hmm...come on. Let's get back to the house and talk to Carlisle." He grabbed my hand in his and we took off back towards the house. He didn't stop pulling me along until we were standing in front of Carlisle at his desk.

"Edward, Bella. Can I help you?" He asked us.

"Carlisle, something happened while we were hunting just now." Edward started.

"What happened?" He asked us.

"Bella caught the scent of some humans." I heard everyone downstairs gasp before running up the stairs to be included.

"Edward, how could you let that happen?" Esme scolded him.

"I know, I should've double checked. But there wasn't a problem at all."

"What?" Everyone asked, surprised.

"She didn't attack them even though they were only 200 feet in front of her." He told them.

"You didn't attack? How?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was just finishing my second deer when I caught their scent in the breeze. I did notice that it smelled delicious, but I was just curious as to what it was. I followed the scent and stopped once I came to the edge of the forest and saw a couple pushing a baby stroller. I didn't want to attack them at all." I explained. Alice started bouncing up and down.

"I told you she had great control!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, you knew I would come in contact with humans but didn't warn me?" I asked her. She nodded her head, still bouncing up and down.

"Oh." I thought for a minute. "So what does this mean?"

"It means that you can still live with your dad, and go to school. You don't have to pretend to die like your brothers did." She told me.

"Really?" I checked.

"Yes! I've already seen you go back to school and act as if nothing has changed."

I was so excited to hear this. I wasn't ready to 'die' yet, and I don't think my family could take another death so soon.

"You're going back home tonight, and Edward will pick you up in the morning for school. We called and told them you were sick the past 3 days." She told me.

"Wow, okay. Will you come stay with me tonight?" I asked Edward.

"Of course, love. Leave your bedroom window open and I'll come in when Charlie is asleep." He kissed my hand.

"Take these before you leave!" Alice thrust 15 shopping bags into my hands.

"Alice! What did you do?"

"She went shopping while you were changing, no one could stop her." Jasper spoke up.

"Oh, and make sure you put these in since your eyes are still going to be red for a while." She handed me hundreds of contact cases. "They're as close as I could get to your old color. When you put them in, they will cloud your vision a little, but not enough to keep you from functioning like normal. Also, you have to change them every two hours because the venom dissolves them. You don't have to wear them if you're not around humans, though."

I went upstairs and packed my bags to go back home with Charlie. Edward and I drove home in my old truck and talked about getting me a new and faster car. I finally agreed that he could buy me a blue Audi TT, it's simple but still fast. I pulled up in the driveway and grabbed my bags as I walked into the house. I took a deep breath of fresh air before opening the door just to be safe.

"Hey Bells, did you have a good time with the Cullens?" Charlie asked when he heard me come in.

"Yea, we had a lot of fun. We did a lot of shopping, so I have tons of new clothes." I told him.

"Sounds like lots of fun."

"Yep," I faked a yawn, "well I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, night Bells." I heard as I walked up the stairs to my room.

When I got to my room I ran straight to my window and let Edward in. He came over and kissed me right away, but it was different. I pulled away and he seemed to understand. He told me how we're the same temperature, so he wouldn't feel cold to me anymore. I kissed him back before changing into some pajamas just incase Charlie felt the need to check on me in the middle of the night. We laid down on my bed, my head on his chest, and just relaxed. I let my whole body relax and it felt like there was a 'wall' around me that was being pulled down. I still can't believe I'm a vampire.

"I know, love, neither can I." Edward said. I looked up at him, confused.

"What are you talking about Edward? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, I heard you say 'I still can't believe I'm a vampire'." He quoted me.

"No, I just thought that, I never said it." I felt the 'wall' go back up.

"You mean I read your mind?"

"Yea, I think you did."

"Think something else." He was excited now. One of my pictures of Emmett, Jasper, and I caught my eye so I thought about my brothers.

"What am I thinking?"

"I can't hear anything." He thought for a minute. "Hey, before you were really relaxed. Try and relax again and see if that helps."

I let my body relax and once again felt that 'wall' get pulled down. I continued to think about when my brothers and I were building our treehouse that's in the backyard.

"I can hear you! You're thinking about building the treehouse with your brothers."

"Yea." I paused. I wonder if that 'wall' has anything to do with this.

"What do you mean by a 'wall'?" He asked me.

"Well, when I relaxed my whole body it felt like there was a 'wall' around my mind that seemed to fall away." I explained.

"Bella, I think you have a power!"

"Really?"

"Yea, you must have a sheild that protects your mind. That's why I couldn't read it." He told me.

"Wow, I have a power."

"We'll tell the others tomorrow."

"We could just surprise them and have you answer one of my thoughts." I laughed when I imagined some of their faces.

"Sounds good, we'll do it after school."

We spent the whole night talking. He told me everything there is to being a vampire and answered any questions I asked. When it started to get light outside he went back home to get his car and come pick me up. I decided to wear one of my new outfits to make Alice happy. I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my red long sleeved shirt that says "Peace" on one side and a pair of black boots over the jeans. I could hear Charlie downstairs pulling his boots on and leaving the house before getting into his cruiser and driving off. Two seconds later I could hear another car pulling into the driveway and smiled knowing that it was Edward. I ran down the stairs, out the door, and straight into his arms.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you, too." He chuckled. "Come on, we need to get to school."

School. I was nervous. Those humans the other day smelled wonderful, but I didn't want to attack them at all. I just hope that I can control myself around hundreds more. I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the car and held it.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called from across the lot.

"What, am I invisible?" Edward mumbled, feigning hurt.

"Yes," Alice told him seriously, "you can breathe Bella, you'll be fine."

"I'm just a little nervous." I said, using up all of my air. I grabbed onto Edward's hand and lowered my shield.

"_I'm going to take a breath, take me away if I can't control myself._" I thought to him, he nodded just enough for me to see. I took a small breath and felt the familiar burn in my throat, but it didn't bother me like it should. I smiled and loosened my death grip on Edward's hand.

"See, I knew you would be fine." Alice said as the bell rang. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards our class and away from Edward.

"_I love you!_" I thought before putting my shield back up.

School was as boring as it was before. I was so happy once lunch time came, it meant that the day was half over and I could see Edward again! Rose practically had to restrain me from running to him. We got to the table and Edward had a smirk on his face, he must have heard Rose's thoughts. We all sat there picking at our food a little bit before it was time for class. Edward and I walked to biology hand in hand and kept getting a lot of stares. I was pretty happy when I found out we were just watching a movie in class. I dropped my shield and talked to Edward all hour. After that my last two classes seemed to fly by and it was time to go home. Edward and I took his Volvo while Rose and Alice took Rose's red convertible. When I got out of the car I was immediately attacked by Emmett. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder before running into the house. He ran past a table with a vase on it and knocked it over. I reached out and was able to grab the vase just before it fell knowing that Esme would not be very happy. He threw me onto the couch and started laughing.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I saved it when you knocked it over." I handed the vase to Esme and smiled apologetically to her.

"Thank you so much Bella." She went to put it back.

"So what should we do?" Alice asked us. I dropped my shield and decided that now was the time.

"_Edward,_" he looked at me, "_can we go to our meadow?_"

"Sure, love." He replied earning confused looks from everyone.

"Edward, who are you talking to?" Jasper asked cautiously, they all looked at him like he was crazy. He smirked when he heard my thought.

"Bella, of course." He told them.

"Bella didn't say anything." Rose said.

"Yes I did, you guys." I tried to convince them hoping that Edward would pick up on my idea.

"When?" Emmett asked. "I didn't hear anything." Everyone agreed with him.

"_Let's just go now, let them figure it out themselves._" I stood up grabbing Edward's hand.

"Sounds good." He told me. We ran out of the house leaving everyone else confused. I started laughing as soon as we were far enough away. We didn't speak until we got to our meadow.

"I can't believe they didn't figure it out." He said.

"Yea, we can tell them when we get back. Right now I just want to relax." I pulled him down to the ground with me and we just laid there until it started to get dark. We talked about everything and anything we could think of. When we got back to the house we saw everyone still sitting in the same positions they were when we left them three hours ago. I couldn't help myself from laughing out loud, and I saw Edward chuckle next to me.

"Are you still trying to figure out what happened?" I asked once I stopped laughing.

"Yes, you never said anything! No one but Edward heard you." Jasper said.

"That's because I told him through my thoughts."

"What?" They were all just more confused now.

"The other night we discovered that I have a mental shield protecting my mind, and when I relax or force it down, he can hear me." I explained.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't have a speical power?" Emmett yelled.

"You're not the only one, Emmett." Rosalie reminded him.

"But both my brother and my sister do! It's not fair, I'm from the same family!"

"I'm sorry, Emmy-Bear."

"Whatever." He sulked as he walked out of the room.

"He'll get over it." Rose assured me before following him.

"Let's get you home now before Charlie worries." Edward pulled me out to the car.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! In all honesty, I completely forgot about this story! Our basketball boys are doing really good and are having districts this week so I've been really busy with cheerleading and also I've been visiting my college a couple times. Good news, I'm cheering in college! :)**

**So sorry again.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

The next couple days went by the same, until one day when we were at lunch. The four of us were just sitting at our table pretending to eat like normal when Alice and Edward gasped. I looked at them and they both had worried looks on their faces. Rosalie seemed to be just as confused as me.

"No." Alice whispered as her vision ended.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie and I asked.

"We'll tell you after school." Edward said in a pained voice. The rest of the day was very stressful, Alice was constantly watching the future and Edward was watching it through her mind. After school we rushed home in silence.

"It's after school and we're home. Now what the hell is going on?" Rose asked in a 'no nonsense' voice.

"It's not good, and I'm still not sure how it happened." Alice hesitated while everyone else joined us silently.

"What's going on Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"Someone in Maria's army figured out that we killed her and is now training the army to take us out." She said so quickly that no human would've ever understood her.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen him before."

"How big is the army?" Emmett was excited.

"About 30 vampires, but it changes daily. Most of them are newborns and they get into fights."

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to put any of our old friends in danger and I deffinately don't want to involve the Volturi." Carlisle was deep in thought.

"How about the wolves?" I asked, every head turned my way.

"We're not on great terms with them, Bella." Edward pointed out.

"Yea, but we could be. It's their job to protect the town from vampires, and we don't want vampires attacking the town. I bet they would help us if we asked them and explained the problem."

"It's worth a shot." Esme agreed.

"I'll go call Sam since he is the leader." Carlisle walked out of the room with a phone in his hand.

"Great, I can't see anything now!" Alice complained.

"What? Why?" I was worried.

"I can't see the wolves. Their futures are never set in stone because they can't always control when they phase."

"Well, Sam agreed to meet us and discuss this at least." Carlisle walked back into the room. "We will meet tonight at midnight in the baseball clearing."

Just then Alice had another vision.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"What did you see now Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The Denalis decided to come visit, they will be here tomorrow. When we tell them about our problem they will decide to gather their friends to help us."

"When exactly will this happen?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't made up his mind. And now with the wolves involved, I can't be sure on anything."

"Just see what you can, Alice." Carlisle told her. "If you can't see anything that may mean that the wolves are willing to help us."

"Sure, Carlisle." Alice and Jasper ran up to their room, no doubt to figure this out.

"I should get home and make Charlie dinner. I'll see everyone at midnight." I get up to leave knowing that Edward is following. "Can we just run? Charlie won't know the difference and that way you won't have to leave to bring the car back."

"Sure." Edward and I run to my house. He watches me as I cook dinner for Charlie. When Charlie comes in, Edward hides up in my room while I pretend to eat my food. After dinner, Edward and I just lay in bed and talk, waiting for midnight. Once the clock hits 11:50, we jump from my window and head to the clearing. It seems we were the last vampires there, the wolves arrived shortly after us. Jake looked over at me and growled. I forgot that they didn't know I had been turned yet.

"Calm down, Jake." I told him.

"He thinks we broke the treaty, they all do." Edward said.

"She was attacked by the same vampire who attacked Jasper and Emmett. She was bit twice and we were unable to stop the transformation." Carlisle stepped forward and explained.

"Jake is curious as to why he wasn't invited to your 'funeral'." Edward translated.

"Jake, I have great control. I've been going to school like nothing ever happened. I still live with Charlie, I have no desire to hurt any humans." I explained. Jake whimpered a bit but nodded in understanding. "Ready for me to kick your ass, Jake? This is probably my only chance." I teased him.

He barked back and Edward translated for me. "He says that even with the added strength you couldn't beat him in a million years."

"Okay, enough games children." Carlisle spoke up, a small smile on his face. "We need to make sure everyone knows how to kill the newborns without dying yourself."

We spent all night learning the different tricks that the newborns wouldn't be expecting. Also, since I'm still new myself, Carlisle said I would probably be an 'easy target' in their eyes. With that in mind, I spent most of the time learning how to fight compared to everyone else. Edward and I got back to my house ten minutes before Charlie woke up. We got ready for school and spent the next hour just laying on my bed together. Alice called Edward and asked us to come to school early because she had some news. When we got there, Alice and Rose were standing by their car with nervous looks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're coming on Saturday." Alice told us. Today was Thursday, that only gives us two more days to prepare.

"Are the Denalis here yet?" Edward asked.

"Yes, they showed up right before we left." Rose looked right at Edward. I felt him tense up next to me.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Bella, one of the Denali sister's, Tanya, has been trying to get with Edward since they met. All she could do this morning was ask where he was and when he'd be back." Rose explained.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, love, I don't want her, I want you." He kissed my temple. The bell rang just then and we all went to class.

As the end of the day crept closer, I was becoming more and more nervous. What did this Tanya person look like? Would she hate me now? Are we going to survive this mini-war in two days? Lots of questions were floating around in my mind and I think Edward could tell, but he didn't pressure me into telling him anything. The last bell finally rang and we all got into our cars and headed to the Cullen's home. I could faintly hear the conversations inside when we turned onto the driveway, but I didn't pay any attention to what was said. The front door opened as soon as we parked our cars. As we were walking towards the door, someone ran towards us.

"Edward!" She said and flung herself into his arms, that must be Tanya. My instincts took over and I growled at her. I felt Alice and Rose hold my hands so that I couldn't do anything.

"Tanya, please get off." Edward tried to push her off nicely.

"I've missed you so much? How have you been?" Edward simply ignored her, grabbed my hand from Rose, and led me inside with everyone else.

"Oh good," I heard Carlisle say, "everyone, this is our newest member, Bella. She is also Edward's mate. Bella, this is Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Irina and her mate Laurent, Kate, and Tanya."

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you." Eleazar and Carmen shook my hand while Irina and Kate just smiled and Tanya glared at me. I could hear a small growl coming from Edward, and apparently so could everyone else.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Esme asked him. I squeezed his hand and said in my mind, _'tell me later, don't cause problems.'_

"No, it's nothing to worry about, Esme. But if you don't mind, I think Bella and I would like to go for a run." He didn't give anyone a chance to respond as he pulled me out of the house and started running through the trees. I silently followed him, allowing him to think before he actually told me. We finally stopped running when we reached our meadow. He sat down in the center and pulled me down next to him. After a few more minutes of silence, I needed to know what was bothering him.

"Edward," I started but he interrupted me.

"Bella, I don't want you alone with Tanya at all. I want you by my side until this is all over and they are gone."

"Ok Edward." I told him. I wasn't going to argue, he seemed way too upset. We stayed in our meadow until it was time for me to go home to Charlie. Edward followed me and stayed for dinner before 'leaving' for the night. I went to bed early that night knowing that he would be up there waiting for me. We didn't say anything the rest of the night, we just held each other and shared a few kisses before leaving for school again.

**So there's only one more chapter plus an epilogue. I promise I will not forget to update this time! Thanks for sticking with me :)**

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I haven't been getting any reviews at all! I hope there's still people out there reading my story.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, all else is Stephanie Meyer's**

I spent Friday night with the Cullen's so we could make our last minute preparations for Saturday. The wolves all came over around 2am so that they could be acquainted with the Denali's. We spent a few hours going over some fighting stategies, but we tried not to do too much so that we could save our energy for the real thing. While everyone was nervous, Emmett and the wolves were still slightly excited that they would get to fight some vampires. Alice kept looking for them, but it was difficult on her since the wolves were with us. Finally, around 1pm, she couldn't see any more and we knew that they would be here at any minute.

We all crouched ready to attack. We could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer until they finally jumped through the trees. I could see that there was about 25 newborns. We could tell that the leader was not with them because they just started attacking, no one told them what to do. Immediately I had two newborns come my way. I fought as best as I could but no matter what I was unable to finish them off. I saw Edward come over and take one of them for me and I concentrated on the one left. She was putting up a pretty good fight, but I knew that her instincts led her so I was able to trick her and finally pull her apart. I looked around me and saw that there were only a few left, but they didn't last very long. I felt Edward pull me into his arms and just hold me tight while everyone else was doing the same. Looking around I could see that we didn't have any injuries or losses, so all-in-all it was a fairly quick fight.

I was enjoying being held in Edward's arms when I felt him tense.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked and immediately everyone was around us. He looked straight ahead and growled.

"It's not over." He said just as a blonde, male vampire walked into the clearing with about twenty more newborns behind him. Everyone on our side crouched and prepared for another fight.

"Well, it seems as though my first group was just simply too weak. I do hope you guys haven't used all of your energy." The guy, whom I assumed was the leader, said. "Attack!"

All of the newborns started running, and the leader was headed straight for Edward and I.

"So you're the one who caused Maria to die."

"James, stay away from her, she did nothing, your Maria is the one who caused all of the problems." Edward snarled. Just then James shot out, trying to get around Edward to me. Edward, being able to see his plan in his head, was able to block him. "Run, Bella!" He told me.

I turned to run through the trees away from James, I had a plan of my own. I could hear them following me so I jumped up into the trees where they wouldn't be able to see me. I sat there and watched as Edward and James continued to fight, now in the middle of the forrest away from the groups. I kept watching and waiting for just the right moment, for James to be distracted. Finally, when I saw that James had Edward pinned down, I couldn't wait any longer. I jumped down on top of James and ripped his head off before he even knew what was happening. Edward ripped apart the rest of his body before starting a small fire. We both gathered the pieces of James and threw them in. When we got every piece, Edward pulled me into his arms and just held me.

"I was worried something happened to you."

"Me? I was more worried about leaving you back there!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you for coming out when you did, I didn't think I was going to last much longer." I started sobbing into his chest.

"I know, I was just waiting for him to be too distracted to notice me." We stood there for a little bit longer, watching the fire burn down until it was just ash.

"Come on, it's all over and everyone is starting to worry about us." We ran back into the clearing where everyone was looking around for us. When they saw us, they all ran to us.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! No one knew where you went or what happened." Esme pulled us both into her arms. After a few seconds, I felt my brother's rip me away and hug me tight.

"Bella! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Emmett yelled.

"Yea, we were so worried that something bad happened to you." Jasper said, too.

"I'm sorry you guys. James went for me and Edward, so Edward told me to run. James followed me and Edward followed him. I jumped into the trees so that I could wait and jump down on James when he was distracted. At one point he had Edward pinned down and was about to kill him when I jumped down and just finished him off." I explained to them, but everyone heard.

"That's my sister, always thinking." Emmett and Jasper smiled.

"Why don't we head back to our house now that this is all over." Carlisle said before turning to the wolves. I had forgotten that they were there. "Thank you so much for helping us, we may not have been as successful as we were without you. We definitely owe you."

"They said that it wasn't a problem at all and to not worry about it." Edward translated for them. They all turned around and started to walk away except for Jake. He came over by Emmett, Jasper, and I and we all reached up and hugged him.

"Thanks Jake, for everything." I told him. We stood there and watched as he walked away with the rest of the pack before turning to our own family and running home.

**So there's just the Epilogue left.**

**Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: This is the end of my plot, everything else still belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

The Denali's left soon after the fight and Edward and I had no more problems with Tanya. She still gave me dirty looks, but she kept her distance. We were all still a little on edge, but everything was back to normal before we knew it. Alice, Rose, Edward and I graduated from high school a year and a half later. On the night of graduation, after Charlie was asleep, Edward took me out to our meadow. I could tell something was making him nervous, but I just waited for him to tell me. A few kisses later, he finally said what was on his mind.

_Flashback_

"Bella, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Before I met you I was just living through the motions. You brought me back to life the moment I set eyes on you. You have been there for me through any problems we encountered, and each time we came out stronger. Would you please make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" He asked, down on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

"Yes, Edward, yes." I whispered before he picked me up and spun me around. When he set me back down, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips before taking my left hand and sliding a ring on my finger.

_End Flashback_

So here I am, on my wedding day getting all dolled up by Alice and Rose. They were so excited when they heard the news and were begging me to let them plan it, so of course I couldn't refuse. I hadn't been allowed to see anything, other than my own dress and also theirs, so that I could get "the full effect" when I walked down the stairs of their house.

As soon as they were finished and I had gotten my dress on, I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you ready?" I heard my dad ask. "It's almost time for it to start."

"Yea, dad, come on in, I'm all ready." He opened the door and stepped inside. I heard him gasp when he saw me.

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful." I could see his eyes watering.

"Thanks, daddy." I smiled and hugged him.

"Bella, Charlie, get ready, we're starting." Alice told us.

"Don't let me fall, dad." I knew I wouldn't really, but I felt like it could happen.

"I won't." He held on tighter to my arm. "Bella, your brother's would have loved to be today, they would be so proud of you." We both got teary eyed at this. Since I wanted Charlie to walk me down the aisle and for mom and Phil to come, that meant that Emmett and Jasper had to hide. They weren't too happy about it, but they understood. We had our sibling moment last night, including dancing and hugs and goodbyes since they wouldn't be able to see me before we left for the honeymoon.

"I know, I miss them dad, I wish they could have been here." The music signalling us to walk down the stairs started then. I held on tight to his arm, but not too tight, as we walked down the stairs. I kept my eyes down until we were on the ground.

I looked up and was immediately met with Edward's golden eyes looking back at me. I didn't even see the decorations or guests, nothing really registered at that point, but it didn't matter. I was finally getting my happily ever after with the man I loved.

**The End!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read my story, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Could I please have one last review? Thanks :)**


End file.
